


Obinaru drabbles

by uayXqvaia



Series: Uayxqvaia Drabbles [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Akatsuki Naruto, Angry Uzumaki Naruto, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Fluffy, Honestly fuck the last movie, Kakashi and sakura have like no dialogue, Kinda good akatsuki?, Konoha is not home, M/M, Obito has powerful eyebrows, Rarepair, Role Reversal, Snow, Snowday, Uzumaki Naruto Needs a Hug, and canon, give the boy a hug, goddammit give these children happiness, happy naruto, happy obito, like really, more tags as I add more drabbles, no beta we die like men, or makeout with him (obito), tags will be added as needed, the akatsuki is one big dysfunctional family and i will go down with this headcanon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:15:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23183866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uayXqvaia/pseuds/uayXqvaia
Summary: Because this pair gets no attention and it’s criminal(A collection of drabbles- some from promts some from imagination- If u want a prompt or even a whole new ship collection just ask! But I do reserve the right to refuse)
Relationships: Uchiha Obito/Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Uayxqvaia Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666720
Comments: 10
Kudos: 103





	1. Home

Sasuke was tense, How could he not be? there had been rumors of akatsuki sightings in this area, two in specific. One with an orange mask- who they had Identified as tobi, and the other was the reason for their tenseness, a short one with bright blonde hair, Uzumaki naruto, and a traitor to konoha, to team seven, to  _ sasuke  _ so yes-! he was tense.

a rustling in the bushes was the only warning they got before  _ tobi  _ of all people came sauntering out of the bushes, humming a tune that  _ should  _ have warned them all, especially kakashi with his enhanced hearing ahead of time, but It didn’t, because this was tobi. 

The masked man turned to them with a dramatic  _ ‘gasp!’  _ as his gloved hands came up to his mask where sasuke could only assume were his cheeks. A cheery and childish voice rang out from behind the mask.

“Aaahh! Tobi found them, Naruto-chan! Tobi did! Just like a good boy! Tobi is a good boy!”

Sasuke stiffened at the name- Naruto, his old teammate- his rival- his friend- someone he could even call a brother-

_ He could feel sakura stiffen behind him, and could see kakashi do the same in his peripheral  _

_ (But they weren’t important right now, naruto was. he had to save naruto, bring him home, away from these psychopaths)  _

Sasuke hadn’t been expecting a reply, yet one came- 

“ _ good boy tobi!”  _

His voice was smoother- calmer- less strained, as If he had been previously always been forcing himself to continue on, but now he didn’t have to, he sounded as if he was  _ happier  _ with the akatsuki- with  _ Tobi  _

Naruto stepped into the small clearing from the same direction as his companion, he looked different, his previously short hair reached his back now, it was still spiky on the top, but was grown out towards the bottom, he was wearing a black sleeveless shirt and a pair of burnt orange shorts  _ (and were those black thigh highs?) _ his akatsuki cloak wasn't even on, it was tied around his waist, keeping his outfit exposed, his nails were painted black and a teal ring was on his right index finger. 

Bright blue eyes skipped over them, instead drawing straight to the bright orange of Tobi’s mask, he walked right up to the man, leaning up on his toes and planting a kiss right on the mask, again where Tobi's cheek would be. Cheeks dusted pink, naruto smiles softly, nothing like the wide grins from konoha, yet somehow even happier. 

“Good boy,..”

His eyes finally found their way to team 7 skimming over sakura, flashing with  _ something  _ on kakashi, and ending on sasuke. 

“Sasuke.” 

“Naruto.” he acknowledged.

“Come home.” Sasuke was blunt, he knew what he wanted, naruto knew, why bother hiding it? 

Naruto’s eyes flashed through many emotions, before settling on something that felt like a mix of sadistic amusement and pity- Sasuke  _ hated  _ pity

“Oh sasuke- don’t you understand? that place isn’t home to me! A cold empty apartment isn’t home to me! a village full of glares isn’t home to me! a place where I’m known as ‘dobe’ ’deadlast’ ‘demon brat’ and ‘Trash’ Isn’t home to me!” 

Naruto’s voice had risen in pitch and intensity through his tirade, Sasuke could feel sakura and kakashi subtly shift into battle stances behind him-

_ (when had he gotten this close? Naruto always did this to him, made him act with his body first, heart second and brain third)  _

Naruto's glance to the two other members of team 7 was the only indication he noticed, But he continued anyway. 

“That’s not home to me..” his voice was soft again, It reminded sasuke of a calm ocean, or a gentle breeze, so calm and serene, yet hold the possibility to become a raging storm or typhoon 

“Home, Sasuke- Is getting back from a mission to find the room a mess because Kisame raided my room for my copy of ‘princess gale.’

Home- Is walking out a door only to find an explosion in my face because Tobi pissed off Deidara again and the hallways are a warzone.” 

Said masked man tried to  _ (and failed)  _ to stifle snickers, his shoulders were shaking and hunched over, his giggles ran out throughout the clearing

“Home- is helping Konan cook food because if anyone else tries it’ll either be burnt or poisoned! 

Home- is spending hours talking to 

sasori about poisons and puppets and chakra theories and debating about life itself! 

Home- is sending Tobi to sleep on the couch because he tried to stack our beds together to make bunk beds! HOME- IS A PLACE WHERE EVERYONE IS A MONSTER AND I DON'T STAND OUT!” 

Naruto was yelling now, eyes red and slitted and faint wisps of orange around his body, but he pulled himself back together, the chakra retreating, yet his eyes stayed slitted, and an eerie purple, he glared at sasuke 

“What do you want from me uchiha?” sasuke flinched at the formal way of addressing him

“I want you to come bac-“  **“YOU WANT ME TO SUFFER!”**

Naruto roared, his last slivers of composure lost. 

**“YOU HAVE EVERYTHING! YOU HAVE A FAMILY! A HOME! PEOPLE WHO LOVE YOU! I HAD NOTHING! AND NOW THAT I FINALLY HAVE SOMETHING YOU WANT TO TAKE THAT AWAY FROM ME! YOU WANT TO WATCH ME ROT AWAY IN A PLACE WORSE THAN HELL! YOU WANT TO WATCH ME SLOWLY DIE AS I STOP SLEEPING SO I DON'T DREAM OF BETTER TIMES ONLY TO WAKE UP** **_THERE_ ** **! YOU WANT ME TO WILLINGLY GO BACK INTO A CAGE!”**

Naruto’s once again red eyes faded fully into a electric blue, still filled with rage, the half formed cloak retreated again 

_ (Again- did they really make Naruto that mad?)  _

Suddenly naruto's rage filled eyes dulled, Before glossing over with tears, 

“I  _ am home,  _ why can’t you see that sasuke? do you really hate me that much?”

While sasuke couldn’t find any words, sakura spoke up for the first time.

“Naruto  _ please-  _ can’t you see you’re being manipulated? you do have people! you have us! me and kakashi-sensei and sasuke-kun and everyone else! Tsunade-sama and kiba, choji, shikamaru, shino, hinata, ino, tenten, neji, lee! Even gaara back in suna! what about ayame and techui!”

Sakura tried and failed to choke back a sob, she wanted her teammate back!

“You constantly hurt me- physically and verbally, Kakashi-sensei just ignores me for sasuke, the rest of you ignored me for the majority of my life, You can deal without me for the rest of it. and gaara?....

I’ll see him soon enough..” 

Sakura gasped at the implication- Naruto knew that the akatsuki was gathering the biju. And he didn’t care. 

“Tobi…” Naruto’s voice was tired, and quiet, almost unnoticeable, but it rang out clear in the silent forest, the animals had bolted from the kyuubi’s chakra 

“hmm?” Tobi’s voice was slightly deeper, quieter too. 

“Take me home?” Kakashi snapped into action first, rushing forwards to try and grab naruto, and sasuke and sakura weren’t far behind, But Tobi was faster, wrapping his arms around Naruto’s waist from behind in an almost possessive manner, the two warped out of existence, Kakashi’s gloved hand grabbing only air. 

>~•Line break•~<

“You did well love.” Obito commented and he pushed up his mask and buried his face into Naruto's hair. 

“Think so?” Naruto sounded doubtful. 

“Mhm” The blonde was turned around and pulled into a kiss, pushing obito back onto the queen sized bed they had gotten to share after the bunk bed incident.

Obito flipped them over before Naruto moaned into the kiss as a gloved hand reached around to grope his ass through his shorts, allowing Obito’s tongue to sneak into the kiss, re-exploring Naruto's mouth for the umpteenth time. 

They only pulled back once they were both red and gasping for air.

“C’mon- we should report our findings to leader-sama” naruto prompted , reminding Obito of the mission they were on before Naruto sensed the konoha nin.

“mhm” Obito pulled Naruto into another  _ (not so)  _ quick kiss before standing up and readjusting his mask, and Within a few seconds Tobi was back, the mental mask slipped on just as easily as the physical one. 

Tobi grabbed Naruto's hand in his, swinging them back and forth as he skipped through the hallways, Off to report to pein, It had been a rather long mission, and the rings were only so effective- not very good at sending long messages, He could ravish the cute little blonde at his side later.- A lecherous grin appearing under his mask, Oh yes- He had just the  _ perfect idea.  _

Naruto looked at the taller man skipping at his side, He had a feeling it would be a long night. 


	2. Snowday

Naruto loves the snow- He had always run hot- probably thanks to kurama or something. He hated summer- Summer was hot and sweaty and a blistering under his skin that he couldn’t ever properly get rid of

But not winter- Winter was a nice chill as he sat outside in nothing but pants and a long sleeve shirt- Completely ignoring his inner voice telling him ‘hey, maybe  _ don’t?’  _ because kurama would deal with any sickness anyway.

Obito didn’t like winter- The harsh glare of she sun off the snow irritated his eyes and the chill irritated his scars.

So Naruto usually got up early and sat outside. 

Or wasted time on a mission.

Or sat out when Obito was on one.

Or hid in the snow while avoiding kakashi because  _ ‘I’m happy now thank you very much, no need for hokage, I have Obito’  _

_ (He had realized one day that he  _ **_had_ ** _ recognition, he  _ **_had_ ** _ love, And what use were his skills hidden behind a desk and miles of paperwork? No. He would protect the village where he was most useful. On the field.)  _

He always tried to get out without Obito, Because he knew without a doubt the man would ignore any discomforts of his own for Naruto in a heartbeat 

_ “It’s nothing.” _

_ “I’ve had worse.” _

_ “It’s fine” _

It  _ was  _ sweet- admittedly,  _ But _ It was much  _ much  _ sweeter to see Obito  _ take care of himself  _ **_god-dammit_ **

Which is how he found himself in his current situation.

Obito, Had situated himself on a snow throne- And was currently looking vaguely impressed at the army on snow- people Naruto and his clones had amassed.

“56,57,58,59,.60,...61,.....62?”

His voice was somewhere between impressed, Confused and vaguely concerned. 

All of the snowmen were decently sized, Reaching Naruto’s waist, And Obito’s shins 

(The throne was raised) 

“Naruto… where the hell did you even get all this snow?”

He gestured vaguely at the yard, Which included a completely snow filled ground.

“Had some clones shovel the roads and such.” Naruto said with a shrug, leaning against one of the snowmen

_ ‘Only Naruto, Creates an army of snowmen while somehow including community service’ _

“Why? Is my liege…. _ displeased?” _

Naruto made fully sure his tone encompassed exactly what that meant.

Obito. responded as any sane man, should.

“Fu-Uck”

Naruto lay stationery in a pile of snow, The block Obito chucked at his face, lay on his forehead, Giving him a brain freeze. He was vaguely aware of snow making its way down his back and pants. 

But he was more concerned with the absolute  _ betrayal  _ that he had just experienced. 

“I- am,  _ deeply  _ offended by this. I- I’m not gonna hug you for a  _ week”  _

“ _ mhm _ ”

Obito sounded unimpressed and completely unbelieving. Which was  _ rude _

“I give it an hour”

Naruto scoffed

“I already want one.” Getting up, he grabby hands at Obito, Who quirked an unimpressed eyebrow, The quirk of his lips betraying his amusement however.

He scoffed.

“As _If,_ You’re wet and _cold_ and covered in snow.”

“Am  _ not” _

Obito somehow managed to look even  _ more _ unimpressed and disbelieving, which- honestly was a  _ talent _ because a single eyebrow should not hold that much power

“Inside.”

Naruto pouted, because  _ ‘dammit he wanted hugs’ _

But also...they’ve been outside for awhile… And the cold is probably bothering Obito…

“Inside, then bath and hugs?”

Obito rolled his eyes, but gave him a soft smile that  _ still made his stomach flutter and dammit they’ve been married for three years _

“Inside, Then bath and hugs”

Naruto grinned, Rushing over and grabbing Obito’s hand and pulling him up 

“M’lord”

Obito huffed and swatted the back of your head. 

“Old man?”

Obito hit him a little harder

“My hair is white for completely  _ unnatural  _ reasons goddammit”

“yessir”

  
But Naruto was smiling and Obito was smiling and  _ dammit he really loved winter _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been awhile huh? Sorry for the long wait folks- I have a habit of drifting and I recently fell into both the witcher & spiderman/marvel fandom- Both rather large fandoms- and the witcher has daily fanfic posts for gerakier and I just got distracted  
> Anyway! Yea! Im bac- Hope I’m not too rusty


End file.
